


Hey Dumas!

by Spaggel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, jock!Stiles, nerd!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ends up squeezing in next to Derek in the front row—the girlfriend section, Derek quickly realizes when he sees Allison Argent and Lydia Martin holding glittering posters for McCall and Whittemore. “Laura, let’s move.”</p>
<p>“What, no! Your meathead boyfriend wanted you to sit here. Want some of my Doritos?”</p>
<p>“You know they get stuck in my braces,” Derek hisses.</p>
<p>“Oh, big loss, bro, you never smile. Here, hold this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Dumas!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seems to me it's chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686052) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Mini-comic for the mini-bang! :D Done with the lovely [HalfFizbin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin) GO READ THE FIC. NOW.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [X-Posted](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/43270676403/the-lacrosse-game-scene-seems-to-me-its) on Tumblr


End file.
